1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for providing credit card referrals to consumers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Credit card issuers typically offer a finder's fee, also referred to as a “bounty,” to entities that refer consumers to the credit card issuer after the consumer applies and is accepted for a particular credit card. Accordingly, third parties have an incentive to refer qualified consumers to credit card issuers in order to receive bounties from those credit card issuers.